House of Savoy
The House of Savoy (Italian: Casa Savoia) was formed in the early 11th century in the historical Savoy region. Through gradual expansion, it grew from ruling a small county in that region to eventually rule the Kingdom of Italy from 1861 until the end of World War II. The House of Savoy ruled unified Italy for 85 years, and have ruled Europa since 1964. House of Savoy Europan Branch The''' House of Savoy-Hohenzollern-Sigmarinen''' is the Royal Family of Europa. The family is desceded from the House of Savoy (Italy) and the House of Hohenzollern-Sigmarinen (Romania). The house was formed when King Pietro I married Princess Elena of Romania (daughter of King Michael) in 1982. Greco-Turkish Branch The House of Glücksburg-Savoy is the Royal Family of Greco-Turkey. It was formed when King Constantine of Greco-Turkey married Princess Antonia in 1966. They are the claimants to the throne since 1986 and might be restored. Family tree *King Umberto II (1904-1982) x Queen Marie José (1906-2001) **Princess Maria Pia (1934) x Gustaf Donnerstad (1932-1979) ***Marta Donnerstad (1963) x Georg v. Herrenhausen (1957) ****Matthias von Herrenhausen (1986) ****Christine von Herrenhausen (1989) ***Willem Donnerstad (1965) x Maria Schenk (1970) ****Carl Gustaf Donnerstad (1989) ****Margrethe Donnerstad (1991) ****Ingrid Donnerstad (1993) ****Edvard Donnerstad (1993) ***Henrik Donnerstad (1968) **Princess Antonia (1937) x Prince Peter of Thurn und Taxis (1926-1960) ***Prince August of Thurn und Taxis (1955-2001) x Patrizia Lamborghini (1960) ****Prince Max of Thurn und Taxis (1980) x Renata Westinghouse *****Princess Martha of Thurn und Taxis (2010) ****Princess Caroline of Thurn und Taxis (1985) ***Princess Eugenia of Thurn und Taxis (1959) x Juan Borbon (1957) ****Carolina Borbon (1981) ****Luisa Borbon (1984) ****Carlos Borbon (1986) **Princess Antonia (2nd marriage) x King Constantine of Greco-Turkey (1940) ***Princess Ioanna of Greco-Turkey (1966) x Daniel Adrian Efendi (1966) ****Prince Paul of Greco-Turkey (1991) ****Princess Katerina of Greco-Turkey (1994) ****Prince Michael of Greco-Turkey (1996) ***Princess Demetra of Greco-Turkey (1969) x Martin Solferino (divorced 2001) ****Prince Ioannis of Greco-Turkey (1998) ****Prince Peter of Greco-Turkey (2000) ***Princess Demetra (2nd marriage) x Prince Felipe of Asturias (1968) ****Prince Carlos of Spain (2006) ****Princess Isabela of Spain (2010) ***Princess Melina of Greco-Turkey (1973) x Prince Haakon of Glücksburg (Norway) ****Prince Olav of Greco-Turkey (2004) ****Princess Varvara of Greco-Turkey (2007) **King Pietro I (1951-1997) x Queen Elena (1953) ***King Pietro II (1984) ***Princess Giulietta (1986) x King Reinhardt I of Benelux ***Princess Irina (1989) ***Princess Silvia (1991) ***Princess Maria (1995) Line of succession According to Law 273 of 1964, only descendants of King Umberto II may inherit the trone, but if all his descendants die the nearest relations (children of Vitt. Em. III) may have it. Traditionally the descendancy was all-male, so King Pietro I who had two older sisters was ahead of them. In 1985 Pietro changed the law to make it that the oldest child, regardless of gender could inherit it. #Princess Giulietta #Princess Irina #Princess Silvia #Princess Maria #Princess Maria Pia #Marta Donnerstad #Matthias von Herrenhausen #Christine von Herrenhausen #Willem Donnerstad #Carl Gustaf Donnerstad #Margrethe Donnerstad #Ingrid Donnerstad #Edvard Donnerstad #Henrik Donnerstad #Princess Antonia #Prince August of Thurn und Taxis #Prince Max of Thurn und Taxis #Princess Martha of Thurn und Taxis #Princess Caroline of Thurn und Taxis #Princess Eugenia of Thurn und Taxis #Carolina Borbon #Luisa Borbon #Carlos Borbon #Princess Ioanna of Greco-Turkey #Prince Paul of Greco-Turkey #Princess Katerina of Greco-Turkey #Prince Michael of Greco-Turkey #Princess Demetra of Greco-Turkey #Prince Ioannis of Greco-Turkey #Prince Peter of Greco-Turkey #Prince Carlos of Spain #Princess Isabela of Spain #Princess Melina of Greco-Turkey #Prince Olav of Greco-Turkey #Princess Varvara of Greco-Turkey Category:Monarchs Category:Europa Category:People Category:Royal Family of Europa Category:Families